Cette pièce noire
by Nanishimie
Summary: <html><head></head>J'attends, assis dans un coins, entouré d'ombres, en larmes. C'est la fin. Deathfic sur l'épisode 85 de SLG, point de vue du Geek à la 1e personne. Si vous voulez de la guimauve c'est pas pour maintenant ! Et désolé pour le résumé pourri...</html>


Disclaimer: tout appartient à Mathieu Somment excepté l'histoire qui est de moi. Et encore, c'est très inspiré de l'épisode 85.

Je vous retrouve à la fin pour mon petit mot, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je suis assis dans un coin de cette pièce vide et sombre, seul. Mon t-shirt à la base rouge est tâché, abimé, déchiré et crasseux. Les cernes sous mes yeux n'en finissent plus, mes mains tremblaient et moi je pleure. De peur, de colère, de désespoir, peu importe, ce n'est plus important désormais. Je suis comme mort dans cette prison psychique. Je ne ressens plus rien d'autre que la tristesse et la douleur. La douleur d'avoir perdu ceux qui étaient mes seuls amis et ma famille. Je les ai tous vu disparaître. Un par un, sans rien pouvoir faire.<br>Quand nous étions encore réunis, nous te regardions tout en frappant de toutes nos forces sur le mur mental et invisible qui nous séparait, en vain. Peut-être as tu perdu la raison aujourd'hui, mais moi, je me souviens de la mort et de la lente agonie de tous les autres de manière si claire que je ne peux m'empêcher d'en cauchemarder toutes les nuits, encore et encore. Le premier à disparaître à été le Hippie. C'était horrible. Il était déjà dans un sale état à cause du manque, car les pilules que ce fou furieux et cette psychopathe te donnaient étaient loin d'avoir le potentiel d'une de ses drogues. Il est mort dans la douleur, le manque et la folie tout en griffant ce mur mental de ses ongles abimés et sales. Je me souviens avoir versé tant de larmes à ce moment que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour qu'il en reste pour les autres. Juste après le Hippie, ce fut au tour du Patron. Pour lui aussi c'était atroce. Il avait frappé sur ce maudit mur jusqu'à ce que ses point serrés en saignent, en hurlant ton nom. Mais tu ne répondais pas, toujours à cause de ces foutues pilules. Au bout d'un moment, Maitre Panda se leva. Il était dans un état plus catastrophique que tous les autres. Il avait d'immenses cernes noires et des joues creuses. Son kigurumi était sale et gris. Sa démarche était vacillante et ses mains tremblaient. Il était allé jusqu'à se tailler un sourire sur les joues, au seuil de la folie. Ce qu'il restait de notre chanteur préféré se leva donc pour se diriger vers le Patron. Il se baissa et fit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer et qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu si nous n'étions pas là : il le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte à la fois désespérée, triste et amère, tout en essayant de réconforter cet homme au costume noir, qui se mit à pleurer de rage et d'impuissance. Oui, tu as bien entendu, le Patron pleurait. Des larmes silencieuse coulaient sur ses joues et atterrissaient sur le pelage grisâtre de Maitre Panda. Et tu sais quoi, il se mit à pleurer, lui aussi. Je les voyais, déversant leurs larmes en silence, regardant désespérément dans ta direction sans jamais rencontrer un seul regard, sans jamais entendre un seul mot. Le Patron commença à disparaitre, un peu comme de la vapeur d'eau qui s'évapore dans l'air. Il regarda ses mains, puis releva la tête vers Maitre Panda qui lui sourit. Un sourire triste et sans espoir. Bizarrement, le Patron lui rendit son sourire, comprenant que c'était fini. Je me suis levé et les ai rejoint de ma démarche tremblante. Ils m'ont accueilli dans leurs bras froids et quasi-transparents pour le Patron. Pendant que j'échangeais une dernière étreinte avec le Panda et le Patron, je sentit celui ci commencer à disparaitre. Poussé par une étrange force, je sentis une vague de tristesse paradoxale m'envahir et je me mis à serrer le plus fort que je pouvais le bras du Patron, pleurant de toute mon âme, priant pour qu'il ne parte pas. Priant un dieu inconnu pour qu'il reste. Mais la Mort et le Destin, ces deux être infiniment puissants, semblaient se moquer de moi. Le Patron disparut dans mes bras et ceux de Maitre Panda. Nous avons été totalement impuissants. Doté d'une rage nouvelle, mon dernier frère se leva, traversa cette pièce noire, et reprit la place du Patron, frappant de toutes ses forces contre le mur, qui ne se brisa jamais. Il pleurait, hurlait et frappait encore et encore. Je n'avais même plus la force de l'arrêter. Je voyais son visage, déjà en mauvais état, se décomposer petit à petit. Ses cernes devenaient plus noires, ses mains plus abimées et son costume plus sale. À un moment, il finit par disparaitre lui aussi, tout comme le Patron et le Hippie. Je me suis trainé vers lui, presque à bout de force, et j'ai pu effleurer son pelage une dernière fois tout en croisant son regard rempli de peur. Je me suis mis à sangloter, puis à pleurer franchement. Je me mis dos au mur et me suis laissé tomber, le visage entre les mains, mains qui ne pouvaient plus retenir la rivière de larmes salées qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je n'ai plus bougé depuis.  
>Mes larmes se sont enfin asséchées. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me suis mit à te parler, mais tu étais comme mort, de l'autre côté de ce mur. C'est finit. Et c'est mon tour. Enfin mon tour. Je ne me retourne même pas vers l'endroit ou tu dois te trouver. Je me lève, marche quelques mètres et tends les bras vers le l'immensité noire qui me fait face. Je pleure et ris en même temps, comme libéré d'un poids. L'ombre me tourne autour, prend toute la place, et je disparais. Je me disperse en de milliers de petites particules psychiques. D'abord mes mains et mes pieds, puis tout mon corps. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je suis mort. C'est terminé. Adieu, Mathieu.<p>

* * *

><p>Bon bah salut les namies ! Ça fais TRÈS longtemps que j'ai pas posté, mais j'ai commencé cette fanfic environ une semaine après la sortie de l'épisode 85 de SLG, et j'en étais à la moitié quand l'épisode 86 est sorti ! Oui je suis lente, mais j'ai une excuse ! J'ai écris cette fanfic en même temps qu'un autre OS sur SlG d'un ton totalement différent ! Je sais pas du tout quand cette fanfic là va sortir (la preuve, j'ai finit ma petite deathfic jeudi soir et je ne la poste que maintenant...), mais je peux vous donner un indice: je reprends à ma sauce et à celle d'SLG un compte pour enfant, mais je ne vous donne pas l'auteur ! Ce compte est très connu, donc je suis désolé si ça a déjà était fait ! Je l'ai pas encore fini (aller... essais de dépasser les 2300 mots où te stagne depuis 5 jours... aller...). C'est pas que j'ai plus d'inspiration, au contraire ! J'avais même prévu 2 fin possible ! c'est juste que j'ai pas le temps ! Les cours tout ça tout ça... le brevet en fin d'année (non j'ai pas redoublé, ou je suis jeune, oui c'est rare pour une fan de SLG mais je suis sur de ne pas être la seule !)... snif... bref, je digresse (GRAISSE ! Ta gueule, on va me traiter de plagieuse !). Et ce message commence à être vraiment long ! Donc merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, à redire ou même juste un petit avis, ça fais toujours plaisir ^^ ! <em>Bye !<br>P.S: j'ai pas relu mon petit mot, donc désolé pour les fautes !_


End file.
